Undying Love
by missanna444
Summary: Begins on the day all the Castaways meet and will end sometime after the series. Pairing is MAP. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another MAP story! It will be a quite different from my last one, but it might have similarities (example, the fact that it's about Mary Ann and the Professor). This story begins with the day they meet and will continue until after the series ends. It will include some episode plots, but will have other scenes as well. Enjoy! **

What a hot day it was! Of course, it was Hawaii and it should be hot. But still, that particular day seemed rather sweltering. Mary Ann was glad she'd be spending some of it on a boat, seeing the sights of the beautiful island. She made her way along the boat docks, looking dor the sign that said "S.S. Minnow". When she arrived, she found that she was the first one there, besides the captain and his first mate.

"Hello! You're Mary Ann, right?" asked the first mate, remembering from when they had met earlier. She smiled.

"Yes, and you're Gilligan!" she returned, also remembering the conversation they had. The young man nodded energetically. He was somewhat tall and very skinny. The captain (who insisted on being called Skipper) was a large man, but very kind.

Soon, other guests began to arrive. First was a tall red-headed woman who was easily recognizable. Mary Ann was starstruck. It was Ginger Grant, the famous movie star! The two struck up a small conversation, but Mary Ann was too stunned to say much. Next came two older folks whom Mary Ann did not recognize, but they were dressed in an elegant manner. It turned out that they were Mr. and Mrs. Howell, the famous millionaires. They began talking to Ginger and Mary Ann went over to the Skipper.

"Excuse me, how many others are we waiting for?" she inquired, noticing the small size of the boat.

"Only one more, miss. But we should be leaving soon." Skipper assured her. Mary Ann smiled in return and looked aroung at the people walking by. Which one would be the last passenger?

Just then, a young man walked up to her.

"Excuse me, do you know where the S.S. Minnow is? I've walked up and down these docks about five times and I can't seem to find it." He asked her kindly. Mary Ann tried not to giggle.

"Yes, it's right behind me. You've only walked by it five times! Come on, I'm a passenger too and we're all waiting!" she replied, motioning to the small boat. The man thanked her and followed her to the boat.

The boat left soon after and they all watched the beauty of the islands. They began to move further from the shore. The Skipper said it was because they needed to go far around the island to reach the next sights. Mary Ann leaned against the railing and stared out into the horizon. Somehow, it seemed a little less sunny and more windy.

"Watching the clouds?" a voice asked her. She turned to see the man from before walking towards her until he was next to her. Mary Ann nodded.

"I forgot to introduce myself earlier," the man said. "My name is Professor Roy Hinkley, but my students just call me Professor." Mary Ann shook his hand happily.

"Mary Ann Summers. Beautiful, isn't it? I don't get to see things like this back home in Kansas." she told the Professor.

"Kansas? I'd say that's pretty far from here!" he commented. She explained how she had won the trip. "What do you teach?" she asked.

"Various science programs at UCLA. Currently, I'm teaching biology. It's very interesting, you know. The way plants and animals interact to survive in a given area." he told her. He stared out at the the clouds.

"You know, it's getting quite windy out here and those clouds are most likely cumulonimbus clouds, which lead to rough storms, especially out on the ocean." he said.

"Rough? Could it be dangerous out here?" Mary Ann asked worriedly. The Professor glanced at her and decided it was best to lie.

"Of course not. We aren't far enough from shore." he said before running off to warn the Skipper. In truth, it was quite dangerous. If they didn't get to shore fast enough, well, he did not want to think about that.

As the Professor was talking to the Skipper, the boat began to rock from the harsh waves. Mary Ann knew something was terribly wrong and decided to go the Professor and demand to know the truth. It was hard to keep her balance on the moving boat and she slipped on the wet deck. Wait. Wet? She looked down to see that the entire deck was covered in water. She looked up and saw that it was raining. The Professor saw her slip and offered her a hand.

"The Skipper wants us all to prepare for the worst. It's getting dangerous and he is trying to get back to the mainland. The trouble is, we can't see it." he said, helping her up. Mary Ann stared at him for a moment.

"And what exactly is the worst?" she asked.

"Sinking or shipwreck. It depends on the circumstances. But, if Gilligan and the Skipper can control the boat then there's nothing to worry about." he said, trying to reassure her. Suddenly, the boat rocked greatly, throwing the two people across the deck. The Professor wrapped his arms around Mary Ann to protect her from hitting the wall. The tossing of the waves got worse and worse. The Skipper advised that they all find sturdy parts of the ship to huddle up in. It would be less likely to get hurt that way. Mary Ann ducked into a corner of the ship, knowing that corners and doorways were the safest.

She huddled up against the wall, closing her eyes. She was never the type to be seasick. But at that moment, she was terrified. She remembered to take deep breaths and kept her eyes closed. After a long time, the rocking of the boat got a little gentler and she fell asleep.

When Mary Ann woke up, the boat wasn't moving at all. As she opened her eyes, she realized that everyone was asleep on the deck of the ship. She sat up and realized she was covered in a thin blanket that must've been on the ship. She looked around. Some of the others must've been awake, Mary Ann could only see the Professor near her. He was standing up several feet away and leaning over the railing over the ship, calling to the Skipper. Why was the Skipper not on the ship? Mary Ann stood up to join the Professor.

"Good morning Mary Ann. It seems we've been shipwrecked!" he explained breifly. She nodded and sighed.

"Any idea where we are?" Mary Ann asked. The Professor shook his head.

"Somewhere in the South Pacific. So far, it seems this island is deserted." the Professor noted.

"So... what do we do now?" Mary Ann wondered. The Professor explained that they were already looking for food on the island.

"It is a fairly small area, considering how big some islands can be. I have to take note of some natural resources, would you like to join me?" he asked. Mary Ann smiled. At least she could be useful.

"I'd be glad to, Professor." she said. The two Castaways headed off into the jungle, both hoping there were no wild animals around.

**Well, that's the first chapter! i hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait until this story continues! Please review and let me know if you like it. Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Until next time,**

**Annette :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are the best! The reviews sure came fast! As you requested, I am updating as fast as possible. This chapter is based off of the episode "Big Man on Little Stick". Enjoy!**

The Professor was in a tree when he saw the man wash ashore. Moments later, Gilligan called out to him. It turned out that the man was Duke Williams, a surfer who had ridden in on a tsunami. No one could really figure out how he managed to surf from Hawaii to their island; but with the size of his muscles, the girls didn't seem to care. The Professor worked all day to figure out how to get him home. He could get them rescued! That evening, he found Duke with the girls and Gilligan. He tried to explain what he had figured out, but no one understood him.

"It's really very simple. The tsunami wave will return in exactly forty-eight hours headed for Hawaii!" he exclaimed. Duke didn't seem interested. He was too infatuated with Ginger and Mary Ann. After Duke and the girls left, the Professor sat next to Gilligan.

"Gilligan, we have forty-eight hours to get him into shape. We've got to get sugar into his bloodstream, we've got to-" He was cut off by Gilligan.

"Professor! While we're building him up, they're knocking him down." the first mate commented. The Professor stared after Duke and the girls. Gilligan was certainly right. Duke liked Mary Ann and Ginger too much to leave. Something would have to be done about that. Mr. Howell knew just what to do.

"It's simple, really. All we have to do is make him think that Ginger and Mary Ann aren't interested." he explained to the other men.

"And how exactly are we going to do that? He isn't exactly hard to ignore." Gilligan asked. The Professor had caught on.

"Gilligan, he has to think that they're involved with other men." he explained. Gilligan still didn't get it.

"Gilligan, if Duke sees the girls interacting romantically with one of us, he'll see they aren't interested and agree to leave." he tried. Gilligan understood. The Skipper posed a new question.

"But which girl should be with which man? I'm too old for both of them and Mr. Howell is married. That leaves you two." he said. The Professor nodded.

"You're right." He paused for a moment. For some reason, he wanted to be with Mary Ann. He wasn't sure why. But then he thought of Gilligan and Ginger.

"Gilligan, we'll put you with Mary Ann. You wouldn't be right with Ginger." he said a little reluctantly. Gilligan and the Skipper heartily agreed on that.

"Then it's settled. Next time we see the girls, we'll tell them. We'll meet later to work out the details" the Professor concluded. They all agreed that the plan was perfect.

A few hours later, none of them had seen either of the girls. They must have been hiding from Duke. They had liked him before, but soon realized he was more of a wolf than a gentleman. The Professor decided to check the hut and see if they were there. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called Mary Ann from inside. The Professor opened the door, stepped inside, and shut the door behind him.

"Hi, Mary Ann. Where's Ginger?" he asked. Mary Ann explained that Ginger had gone to Mrs. Howell to see if she had any ideas.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. We all came up with an idea that is sure to work." he said before explaining it to her. Mary Ann listened carefully.

"Makes sense to me. It better work, too. By the way, how exactly am I supposed to make him believe Gilligan and I are in love? Gilligan's kind of innocent." she asked. The Professor shrugged.

"We considered explaining the birds and the bees to him, but he would've been overwhelmed." he responded. Mary Ann smiled.

"Good luck with Ginger. My only advice is to let her take the lead." she commented.

"Thanks. I had wanted to be with you in the first place, but Gilligan wouldn't have seemed right with Ginger." The Professor mentioned. He was so casual about it that at first, Mary Ann didn't think anything of it. After he left, though, she wondered what he had meant. He had wanted to be with her instead? But why? She put the thought out of her mind. It just didn't make any sense.

The next evening, the plan was set into motion. The Skipper would hint about Ginger and Mary Ann being with the other men when he saw Duke. First, Duke found Ginger with the Professor. He didn't make himself known, but they knew he was there. The Professor took Mary Ann's advice and just followed Ginger's lead. It was odd for him. He had never been the romantic type and Ginger certainly was! Duke left and they returned to their normal selves.

Next, he found Mary Ann with Gilligan. Gilligan knew nothing about romance, but Mary Ann did her best to cover that up. Maybe it would've helped to explain things to him. Duke fell for their trick. The next morning, he agreed to leave for Hawaii. When he left, it seemed all was going well. Of course, a rescue didn't happen.

A few days later, the Professor, the Skipper, and Gilligan were listening to the radio for any news. The news wasn't good. It turned out that Duke has gotten amnesia when he arrived. He knew nothing about the island anymore.

"It's too bad. I thought that a rescue was inevitable." the Skipper commented. The Professor nodded, still thinking. The Skipper went to tell the others what happened. The Professor sighed.

"Well, Gilligan, it looks like we're still here."

"Yeah. Too bad Duke got an-amnes- an- What was it?" Gilligan asked.

"Amnesia, Gilligan." the Professor laughed. Gilligan grinned. The Professor decided to go do some work in the jungle.

He walked along the narrow path they had created, looking for coconuts. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see it was Mary Ann.

"Hi, Professor. I must say, the news about Duke was disappointing." she said.

"It was. But, I'm sure that we'll find another way." The Professor said. "I guess for now we just have to bear with it."

"True. That plan was pretty smart, but I wish we didn't have to trick Duke." Mary Ann sighed.

"I know, but it was necessary. I wish there was another way we could have convinced him to go. He never meant any harm to any of us. He was just girl crazy, I think." he replied. Mary Ann smiled in silent agreement. The two walked in silence until Mary Ann had to do some laundry.

"Well, see you later Professor." she said.

"Bye, Mary Ann. Good luck with the laundry." he laughed.

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you liked it. As you can see, there is already a spark between them. Can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**Annette :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I apologize for this taking so long! I was on vacation and it was hard to update. This one isn't based on a particular episode, but it has to do with the familiar plotline of Gilligan going missing because he thinks he is unwanted. Anyway, interesting things happen and someone's life is saved. All I'm going to say. Enjoy!**

"Gilligan, can you please go somewhere else? Why not help Mary Ann with the laundry? I'm busy right now and you're distracting me." said the Professor. Gilligan sighed and exited the hut. The Professor paused in his work for a moment. He wished he hadn't been so rough on Gilligan. The first mate tried his best, but he was clumsy and often ruined things. They had all learned that the hard way. The Professor turned to apologize for his comment, but Gilligan was gone.

Mary Ann heard footsteps as she hung up the wash and saw Gilligan.

"Hi, Gilligan! Want to help?" she asked. Gilligan nodded happily and began taking some clothes and hanging them up. Soon he had too many articles of clothing in his hands and had trouble holding them all.

"Oh, Gilligan let me help. You've got to do it one at a time. Just let me help-" Mary Ann was cut off by Gilligan dropping his large armful of clothes. His smile immediately disappeared. "Gee, I'm sorry Mary Ann." he exclaimed.

"Oh, Gilligan!" Mary Ann cried. Now she'd have to do the laundry all over again! Gilligan looked away sadly.

"I know, I have to go somewhere else." He finished for her.

"I'm sorry, Gilligan." she said sadly. He nodded.

"Well, I dropped coconuts on Skipper, lost one of Mrs. Howell's pearl earrings, wrecked the Professor's experiment, got a stain on Ginger's dress, and now this. I was kind of expecting it." he explained to Mary Ann. She sighed and he walked away. Mary Ann felt bad for him. It wasn't in his fault, he never meant it. It was just in his nature to do the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Later that afternoon, Mary Ann knocked on the Professor's door.

"It's time for dinner! By the way have you seen Gilligan? No one can find him." she asked when the Professor opened the door. He shook his head.

"No, I haven't. I thought he was with Skipper. How long has he been missing?"

"All afternoon. Last time I saw him was when I did laundry before lunch and he ruined it by mistake."

"Did you say he ruined it? Everyone has been complaining about his clumsiness today. I wonder if… I think he's gone to the other side of the island again. Let's gather everyone and look for him." he suggested. Mary Ann took off to find everyone without another word.

When everyone was together, Skipper discovered a note from the first mate. He had gone to the other side of the island as they expected. The Skipper and Mr. Howell went to look together. Mrs. Howell and Ginger joined to look in another direction. That left Mary Ann and the Professor.

"Gilligan! Where are you?" they called. Nothing. They kept calling to him, but there was no sign of him. The Professor got an idea.

"Mary Ann, why don't you and I split up? We can cover more area and we'll have an easier time finding him." he decided.

"What a good idea! You're right. We need to find him as soon as possible. I'll go left and you go to the right." Mary Ann agreed. The two split ways and began calling for the first mate again. It seemed impossible to find him until the Professor found a trail of pie crust. He followed it for a while until he reached a cave. It was the cave that Gilligan always used when he wanted to be alone.

"I should've known! It seems most obvious now." the Professor exclaimed to himself. "Mary Ann!" He called to her as he moved back through the jungle.

"I'm coming, Professor!" she called back. Suddenly, a sharp cry sounded through the air. The Professor knew it was Mary Ann. He followed the sound of her scream and bounded through the jungle, struggling to dodge tree branches and bushes.

"Don't worry, Mary Ann! I'll be right there!" he called to her, hoping he was close to her. Moments later, he found her. She was sinking in what looked to be a mix of quicksand and mud. Although she hadn't been stuck for more than five minutes, she was already a little more than waist deep. As he looked around to find a way to help her get out, he asked her a question.

"What happened?"

"It was concealed by some leaves and I thought it was regular dirt. The sinking startled me and I fell. Oh, Professor! Get me out!" she struggled to get out herself and only managed to sink faster.

"First of all, keep moving, but slowly. It will reduce the viscosity of the quicksand and allow you to float. Now, I'm going to wade in to help."

"Professor, then you'll get stuck!" Mary Ann cried. She didn't want him to possibly die just to save her! He shook his head and explained.

"I'll be fine. This happened to me once in Egypt, along the banks of the Nile River. I know exactly what to do." he told her, slowly wading into the mud and sand.

"I trust you." Mary Ann muttered, terrified beyond belief. She could no longer pull her hands out of the substance. She moved he legs slowly as the Professor had instructed and felt the sinking slow a little.

"Mary Ann, I need you to take my hand."

"I can't!"

"Try to move it under the sand to find mine as quickly as you can!" the Professor instructed. Mary Ann nodded and tried to move her left hand, for that was the side the Professor was on. He also moved his own hand to hers. She quickly found his hand and took hold of it. The Professor pulled her arm out of the sand and had her put it around him.

"It's fairly simple from here. Just move slowly, but don't stop moving. I'm going to pull you out." he told her. He noticed as she put her arm around him how terribly she was shaking. He took his own arm and put it around her. He slowly managed to pull her to her feet because she had really been sitting in the mud and sand. When they eventually reached safe ground, Mary Ann's legs were shaking so hard she couldn't stay on her feet. The Professor picked her up upon noticing this and took her to the closest area where they could sit down.

As they sat down, Mary Ann began to tremble. The Professor wrapped his arms around her, at first to steady her. He soon realized how much he wanted to comfort the poor girl. She pulled away for a moment to stare at him. She realized how close she had come to dying.

"Professor, I'll never be able to thank you enough. You saved my life. I could've died but you… you saved me!" she said between deep breaths. She looked at him a moment longer and began to really cry. As the Professor pulled her towards him again, her crying became sobbing. She clung to the man who saved her life as if she didn't want to ever let go. Mary Ann was so shaken up that she didn't let go for quite some time. When she had calmed down, the two stayed sitting together like that until the sun began to set. Silently, the two began to walk back to camp.

**Well, that's that. I loved writing that. And, of course, Gilligan was found. This probably takes place sometime in season two. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Until next time,**

**Annette :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi fellow Gilligan's Island fans! It seems you all liked my most recent chapter, so here's another one! Once again, I'm not tying this into an episode plot just because the episode I wanted was unavailable. But I may reference it. Enjoy!**

A few weeks had gone by since the quicksand incident. A short amount of time had gone by, but a lot had happened. There had been a beauty contest when the men argued about who was the prettiest woman. Mr. Howell, of course, believed it was Mrs. Howell. The Skipper defended Ginger by claiming that she was. Surprisingly, at least it was to Mary Ann, the Professor chose Mary Ann as the prettiest. That left poor Gilligan to choose and he suggested a beauty contest!

An embarrassing thing occurred during Mary Ann's training. To help her exercise, the Professor had her swim in the lagoon with the fishing rod keeping her in place. The Professor took his place on the beach and Mary Ann began to swim in place. At this point, Gilligan had come by and thought the Professor was trying to reel in a big fish! Well, Gilligan was wrong. Which, of course, lead to trouble. The fishing line snapped back to harshly that her bathing suit flew off! Gilligan took off, leaving the Professor with no idea what to do. Mary Ann stayed in the lagoon, not wanting to come out. The Professor, with one hand over his eyes, called out to her.

"Mary Ann, if I throw you a towel, do you think you could catch it all the way out there?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so!" she called. The Professor ran to get a towel. When he returned, he put his hand over his eyes again after tossing her the towel. He was quite embarrassed (as was Mary Ann) and was gone before she was out of the lagoon.

It turned out that none of the girls won. Gilligan ended up choosing his monkey friend. After the contest, Ginger, Skipper, and the Professor were cleaning up while the others went to bed.

"Did you really think Mary Ann was the prettiest?" Ginger asked. The Professor looked at her for a moment, wondering if she had a particular reason for asking.

"Yes," he said after a moment. "I did. And I still do."

"But you must admit I'm pretty, too." Ginger replied innocently.

"Yes Ginger, you are, but she's a different kind of pretty. Besides, she's the sweetest person I've ever met. The way she's always eager to help. And she always asks me to explain my experiments, even if she doesn't understand. And the way she smiles when I compliment her cooking. And the way her hair is tied into those two adorable pigtails…." he realized what he was saying and stopped himself. Ginger and the Skipper stared at him.

"Professor, do you have feelings for Mary Ann?" the Skipper asked tentatively. The Professor swallowed nervously.

"Of course not. I just, um, have knack for noticing details." he tried to explain. Neither person believed him.

"Really, Professor? That's your excuse?" Ginger said, a small grin spreading across her face. The Skipper was smiling too.

"Okay, it may be true. But neither of you can say a thing about it! Promise?" the Professor stated.

"Of course, Professor. I won't tell a soul." promised the Skipper, the kind man that he was. A long pause formed between them as they waited for Ginger to respond.

"Well?"

"Fine. Fine, I won't say anything. I'd love to, but I won't." she finally agreed. They all shook hands on it and went to bed.

That night, as Mary Ann got ready for bed, she and Ginger discussed the contest. Although she had lost, Mary Ann was smiling quite happily.

"Mary Ann, we both lost. I can't see why you're so happy." Ginger sighed, but she hoped to get some information out of her. Mary Ann continued putting up her hair as if nothing was different.

"Oh, it's nothing. I have to admit, it was fun having a beauty contest. Back in Kansas, they were pretty rare." she said. Ginger walked up behind her.

"Oh? What was so fun ab0ut it? Was it the talent part?" she asked. Mary Ann shook her head.

"The bathing suits?" Nope.

"The training?" Not that either.

"You mentioned Kansas. Was the best part that you'd never been in one before?" A pause. Mary Ann shook her head again, not sure if she should tell the truth. Ginger looked at her suspiciously.

"Well what was it then? There aren't many more options!" she exclaimed. Mary Ann put her finger to her lips.

"Shh!" she said. "I'll tell you if you promise not to say anything." she said quietly, sitting down on her bed. Ginger nodded happily, guessing what was going to come out of Mary Ann's mouth. Mary Ann looked around, as if afraid someone might hear.

"Well, it has something to do with the training and… and who my coach was." she said slowly. Ginger suppressed a smile.

"The Professor? What about him?" Ginger asked, pretending to know nothing. Mary Ann looked away for a moment.

"It's just… well, he's such a nice man and he's handsome, too. I've always liked him. But recently, I've grown fonder of him. Almost enough that I wish he'd ask me on a date." she continued. Ginger jumped up, no longer able to suppress her excitement.

"Mary Ann! You love the Professor! How darling!" she exclaimed. Mary Ann told her to be quiet again and smiled.

"I don't know about love, but I do really like him."

"When exactly did this start? During the training?" Ginger asked her.

"No, before that. Remember a few weeks ago when he saved my life? I felt so safe with him. Like he'd do anything to keep me safe. I knew he was a great person, but in those minutes he was so brave. He means the world to me. When he picked me for the contest, I didn't know what to think. It kept crossing my mind that maybe he liked me as I like him. But maybe not." Mary Ann finished. Ginger took a breath, deciding what to say.

"I hope," she finally commented, "That we find out soon. I'm not sure I'd be able to stand the suspense!" As she said that, Mary Ann giggled. How great it was to be living with Ginger. She trusted her and knew that she could.

As Mary Ann fell asleep, she thought of the Professor and her feelings for him. She wasn't sure exactly what to feel. She knew she liked him quite a lot. But what if it was just because he had saved her life and no substance to it? She sighed quietly. He was smart, nice, interesting, and handsome. He always tried his best to get them rescued. And he never lost his patience when Gilli9gan ruined something. There was nothing she didn't like about him! Maybe it was okay she liked him. If any Castaways found out, they probably would be happy and wouldn't mind. She smiled faintly before she slipped into her dreams.

Mary Ann wasn't the only one thinking that night. The Professor was awake, too. He thought of Mary Ann. Her sweet face, her kind smile. He almost laughed thinking of the look on her face when he had picked her for the contest. She had looked so surprised and pleased. He hoped she was pleased about it. He had enjoyed being with her so often, although the incident with the swimming was a little awkward. But then he remembered the way she had clung to him when he had gotten her from the quicksand. She had held him so close. It felt like she had really needed him in that moment. And he realized something then. He needed her, too. He wasn't sure why, but he needed her. She was nothing but kind to everyone. She was kind to him. When she smiled at him, he felt like the only person in the world. He hoped she felt the same way as he. He decided he would soon find out.

**Well, that's that! Enjoy it? I hope! Don't forget to review! Love you all!**

**Until next time,**

**Annette :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi folks! I love the good reception this is getting! You all are so wonderful! Okay, the last one actually did end up having to do with an episode. Well, this one won't! Enjoy!**

Mary Ann woke the next morning feeling undeniably giddy. After admitting her feelings to Ginger, she couldn't help but get excited about seeing the Professor. She got her chance that morning before breakfast. She was preparing a special treat for everyone when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Good morning, Mary Ann. I must say, you are up early this morning!" the Professor commented.

"Hi, Professor. I'm making a special treat for breakfast. Would you mind helping me?" she asked, her heart beating quickly at the sight of him. He smiled at her.

"I'd love to help! What do you need?" he asked.

"You see, I'm making mango pancakes and I realized that I have no mangos. Could you collect maybe five of them for me?" she requested, trying not to stutter. The Professor nodded and grabbed a basket before taking off. Mary Ann sighed quietly. She'd have to collect herself before he came back.

As the Professor collected mangoes, his thoughts were elsewhere. He decided he would have to get Mary Ann alone. But how? He'd ask her on a date, of course! But he knew not to call it a date. Maybe he'd ask her to help him with something. The plan would have to be perfect for this to work. He headed back to camp, hoping no one else had woken up yet. He got back and was glad to see his hopes were true.

"Here, Mary Ann. I grabbed a few extra so you have more when you need them." the Professor told her. Mary Ann smiled at him sweetly.

"Thanks, Professor! It was so nice of you to get extras!" she exclaimed while counting the mangos. Her eyes widened when she counted a total of twelve. Without thinking, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When she realized what she did, her face reddened and she immediately went to work peeling the mangoes. The Professor stood still, touching his cheek for a second.

"Um… you're welcome. For the, uh, the mangos, I mean," he stuttered quietly. She glanced at him for a moment and gave a slight smile, not sure what to say. The Professor broke the silence.

"Well, see you at breakfast." he said slowly. She nodded, afraid to look at him. The Professor walked away towards his hut.

Mary Ann thought of the kiss she had given him. Sure, it was small, but he certainly reacted. She had kissed him before, usually to say thank you to him. The Professor's reactions were usually non-existent. But now it made him stiffen up and it made him quiet. She sighed softly and smiled. That reaction was different than his usual reaction. She wondered what he was thinking at that very moment.

What was he thinking? Even he wasn't sure. The Professor's mind was reeling. Something about that kiss was different. Did she like him? Did that kiss have more meaning to it than usual? He suspected it might, but his mind was working too fast to process it. He sat in his hut and ran his fingers through his hair. Now he knew he really had to get her alone. But what was he supposed to do? He'd talk to her after breakfast.

The food, as usual, was delicious. As everyone got up to work, the Skipper approached the Professor.

"Professor, would you mind helping me fix the shower?" the captain asked. The Professor thought for a moment.

"Sure, Skipper! But have an experiment to do later, so we need to be done by lunchtime." he decided.

"That's fine, Professor. There seems to be something wrong with the drainage in the shower. It shouldn't take long to fix." the Skipper replied.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." he said and walked over to Mary Ann, who was cleaning up the dishes. She saw him and smiled nervously, remembering that she hadn't spoken to him since she had kissed him.

"Hi, Professor! Do you need something?" she asked. He smiled back at her, trying to hide his trembling hands.

"Yes, Mary Ann. I have to help Skipper first, but I have an experiment to do this afternoon. After lunch, would you… what I mean is… I'd be delighted if…" he tried, unable to ask his question. Mary Ann stared at him questioningly. Was something wrong with him?

"Do you want me to help?" she filled in. He nodded. Mary Ann smiled and agreed to help.

"I'll see you after lunch then?" the Professor asked. Mary Ann nodded and they both went off to do other chores. The Professor went off to work with the Skipper, leaving Mary Ann to do laundry with Ginger.

Ginger noticed that Mary Ann seemed a little dazed while doing her work. As the two young women hung up the laundry, Ginger decided there was something she didn't know about. She certainly intended to find out!

"Mary Ann, are you alright? You seem a little off today." she inquired. Mary Ann hesitated for a moment.

"Yes, Ginger. I'm fine. Actually, I'm better than usual." she said, not exactly lying.

"Did something happen?" Ginger asked carefully. Mary Ann stared at her for a moment. She tried to decide what to say. Should she tell her best friend what was going on? Ginger might know what to think of it all, and Mary Ann surely didn't.

"Yes, something did happen. I don't know if it was good or not. You see, I needed help collecting mangos for breakfast and the Professor was the only one awake, so I asked him to bring me five of them. He brought a total of twelve. I got so happy that I kissed him on the cheek without thinking." she confessed.

"Mary Ann, that's wonderful! What did he do?" the movie star replied eagerly.

"Well, not much. He kind of stiffened up and got really quiet. And then after breakfast he asked me to help him with an experiment later." Mary Ann explained. Ginger pondered this. She already knew how the Professor felt, but she couldn't tell Mary Ann. The Professor would have to do that on his own.

"Mary Ann, I think you should mention it briefly when you're with him today. I t doesn't seem like it'll help, but it might. Watch his reaction and see what he does." she advised. Mary Ann nodded.

"It's better than nothing. Thanks, Ginger. I'll try it." the farm girl replied and the two continued to hang up the laundry.

When the Professor came to find Mary Ann, he found her near her hut.

"Hello, Mary Ann. Ready to help me collect some ingredients?" he asked, no longer looking nervous. Maybe he'd gotten a pep talk from the Skipper.

"Ready, Professor. What are we collecting today?" she asked as they wondered off into the jungle.

"Well, I'm trying to make a new shampoo and I need some papayas. I figured it would take less time if there were two of us." he explained. For about an hour, they collected papayas. They began to grow tired and decided to sit down for a few minutes. Mary Ann decided then would be the best time to bring up the subject of the kiss. She took a breath and looked at the Professor.

"Professor, can I talk to you about something?" she asked. The Professor looked at her. He began to grow nervous, guessing what she wanted to discuss.

"Sure, Mary Ann. What's on your mind?" he asked her. She looked away for a moment.

"Professor, I want to apologize for this morning." she told him.

"Don't worry, I was happy to collect the mangos for you!" he said, feigning innocence. She swatted his arm playfully.

"Not that! I mean, I'm sorry about kissing you. It obviously made you uncomfortable. I guess I was just so happy that I couldn't control what I was doing and-"she was cut off by the Professor pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled away, she stared at him in joyous shock.

"Dear, the only reason I stiffened up when you kissed me was because I didn't know what to do. I've wanted to kiss you for so long and when you kissed me I was so happy. I didn't know how to react." he said. Mary Ann leaned over and kissed him back.

"I love you, Professor." she said softly. The Professor smiled at her.

"I love you, too." he replied. The new couple decided it was time to head back to camp. As they walked, Mary Ann posed another question.

"Do we tell the others yet?" she asked. The Professor thought about it. While it would be best to tell them, they might want to wait.

"No, dear, not yet. We should give it a few days. If this doesn't work out, we don't want to disappoint them." he decided.

"Smart choice. But how many days? They should know soon." Mary Ann said.

"How about three days? If it works, we'll announce it at dinner on the third day." the Professor figured. Mary Ann smiled. It seemed like a good idea to her. It would be hard to keep it from Ginger, but she'd manage somehow. Just before they stepped out of the jungle, the Professor stopped.

"What is it?" Mary Ann asked.

"I can't kiss you with the danger of being seen yet. But here, we are hidden by the trees and bushes." he said, grinning. Mary Ann smiled, knowing what he was saying. The two embraced in another kiss. After a few long moments, they pulled apart. They stared at each other for a happy moment before they continued to walk back to the huts. They stopped at Mary Ann's hut.

"Should we make a date for tomorrow?" the Professor asked.

"You can help me with the laundry!" Mary Ann decided, only half joking. The Professor smiled and said goodbye. He had to work on his experiment with the papayas and Mary Ann had to make dinner.

Mary Ann stared at him as he walked away. She really did love him.

**That was both the best chapter ever and the longest so far! I really hope you liked it, I sure did! Don't forget to review (I think some of you forget)! Can't wait until the next chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**Annette :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm enjoying this story so much! This chapter begins three days after the last one. Enjoy!

Somehow, the Professor and Mary Ann had managed to keep their relationship a secret. Ginger was doing her usual amount of prying, but gave up when she realized Mary Ann wasn't saying anything. The past few days had been heaven for the couple. No one suspected them of anything when they wandered off together and they knew that suspicions would appear if they told anyone.

That morning, the Professor was helping with the laundry again. He and Mary Ann enjoyed each other's company as they worked. They told jokes and stories as they sorted, washed, dried, folded, and ironed everyone's clothes. As they waited for the clothes to dry, they sat together. Mary Ann's head rested on the Professor's shoulder.

"These few days together have been perfect. This island is finally paradise." Mary Ann remarked quietly. She looked up at the Professor. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"I must say, I agree. For once, it doesn't matter to me if we ever get rescued. As long as we're together, I'm happy." The Professor whispered, pulling her closer.

"So, its been three days now. Are we going to tell them about us tonight?" He continued.

"I don't see why not. Do you love me?" Mary Ann replied.

"More than anything. Do you love me?" He asked.

"I love you. I always will." Mary Ann said happily. She sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to do any work today. I'm perfectly comfortable right here." She told the Professor. He nodded and gave her another kiss.

"True, but we're supposed to have this laundry done by lunch. And you have to make lunch!" He agreed. They continued sitting, cuddled together, for another ten minutes. But they knew everyone wanted lunch soon. Mary Ann stood up first.

"I have to go make lunch. Can you finish the laundry while I cook?" She asked. The Professor nodded reluctantly as she left. No sooner had she left than Gilligan came wandering through the jungle.

"Hi Professor! Doesn't Mary Ann usually do laundry?" He asked.

"Hi Gilligan. Yes, she does. She's making lunch now, so she asked me to finish this for her." The Professor explained.

"Oh. I'm surprised you're not with her, I guess. You guys spend a whole lot of time together." Gilligan commented. The Professor turned to him.

"What exactly do you mean?" He asked cautiously. Gilligan shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, everyone kinda notices that you two spend lots of time together. Especially recently. I don't really mind, I just noticed it." The sailor said. The Professor just stood there as Gilligan walked off again. The others had noticed. Yep, it was certainly time to tell them.

A few hours later, Mary Ann was listening to the Professor as he told her what Gilligan had said earlier.

"You're right. We do need to tell them. If we don't, they'll figure it out on their own." She decided.

"Right. I'll let you finish your work now." He said. He gave her a quick kiss before leaving the hut. Mary Ann just stood there grinning stupidly.

Dinner came and went quickly. After the dishes were cleared, everyone stayed seated to tell stories about the days events. The Professor stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him as Mary Ann stood as well.

"Everyone, it has come to our attention that you all have noticed that Mary Ann and I spend a lot of time together. We want to explain it." He began. The other Castaways watched as Mary Ann continued the announcement.

" You see, the Professor and I are now a couple." She said. There was a silence for a moment, but the Castaways congratulated them.

"I knew something was going on! I'm so happy for both of you!" Ginger exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

As time went by, the couple was practically glued to each other. One was rarely seen without the other right next to them. After six months, the Professor reached a decision.

"Ginger, Mrs. Howell, I need your help." he told the two women.

"What's going on? Did something happen between you and Mary Ann?" Mrs. Howell asked. The Professor almost laughed.

"Far from it! You must keep this a secret. I'm going to propose to Mary Ann." he revealed. Suddenly, the two women realized why he was going to need help.

"Wow, Professor! That's brilliant! How can we help?" said Ginger, incredibly happy for the couple. The Professor grinned.

"Mrs. Howell, I need some sort of ring to give her as an engagement ring. Ginger, I need you to instruct me on what to say. Will you help me? I was thinking of proposing tonight." he said. It was early morning, so he had some time to plan. Both women agreed to help him and were very excited. Mrs. Howell went off to her hut to find a perfect ring.

"Now, what are you tinking of doing for the date?" Ginger asked. He explained his perfect plan.

"Good, I'll set it up before dinner tonight. And how do you plan on proposing? If it becomes the happiest moment of her life, it needs to be special." she checked.

"Our converstaion almost always ends up being about how much we love each other. It would be the perfect time." he said. Ginger nodded slowly.

"Okay, that's a good start. But let me help you a little, just to make it even better." the movie star told him some ideas that might help him a little. Whether he believed it or not, he was ready.

After dinner, the Professor took Mary Ann to a special spot where they liked to be together. They stood near the cliff around sunset, when it was prettiest. Mary Ann gazed sweetly at the Professor.

"Tell me, how much do you love me?" she asked softly.

"As long as the sun lights the sky each day, I will always love you." he replied. She shook her head.

"But the sun goes down every night. I don't want our love to be like that. I don't want us to ever have a time when we don't love each other." she said. The Professor thought for a moment.

"We won't have to worry about that." he said simply. At that moment, Mary Ann gasped. The Professor was on one knee, holding a ring in his outstretched hand.

"Mary Ann, I will never ever stop loving you. I can't live without you by my side. Will you marry me?" he asked. Mary Ann ran into his arms and softly whispered, "Yes!" before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Author's note: I know I'm moving things fast, but its fun!

Until next time,

Annette :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I've been updating really fast lately. I've got more time on my hands. Anyway, this chapter will cover the day of the wedding. If anybody thinks the story is going too fast, I agree. I just get way too excited. And I will try to make the chapters longer. Enjoy!**

The day of the wedding came faster than anyone expected. The Professor and Mary Ann agreed that since they were on the island, they could get married almost any time. All that really had to be done was to set up. There wasn't much to set up, but they did their best to make it look like a wedding. There weren't enough of them to need make-shift pews. The Skipper and Gilligan made a sort of alter for them to use. Really, it was just a miniature stage. Leading the way down the "aisle" were four archways, each about four feet apart. The archways were decorated with pink and white flowers found on the island. There was a larger archway at the alter, this time covered in purple flowers. It was incredibly beautiful.

"Ready, Professor?" asked an eager Skipper as the men (and Mrs. Howell) waited at the alter.

"Yes, Skipper. I'm ready. I can't wait to see Mary Ann. Ginger says she's going to look really pretty in her dress." the Professor said.

"I'm sure she will. I think Ginger had to resize the dress since it was one of hers that she gave Mary Ann." the Skipper commented. Everyone nodded. No one really felt like talking, but it felt weird not to. Just then, Ginger came running to Mr. Howell.

"She's ready." Ginger whispered. Mr. Howell would be walking Mary Ann down the aisle. Mr. Howell disappeared into the hut where Mary Ann was getting ready. Ginger walked over to the Professor for a moment.

"Nervous?" Ginger asked. The Professor looked at her for a moment, thinking.

"I was, but I don't think I am anymore." he replied.

"You better take good care of her!" Ginger teased. The Professor rolled his eyes.

"You know I will. I love her more than you can imagine." he said seriously. Ginger smiled.

"I was kidding! You two are perfect together. I can't wait for this whole ceremony to start! It's so romantic and beautiful." she sighed. She went back to her place with Mrs. Howell as the Skipper put on the record which, oddly enough, had the wedding march on it. The Professor turned to see Mary Ann walking down the aisle. Ginger was right, she was beautiful. The gown fit perfectly and you couldn't even tell that it had been resized. Mary Ann's hair was down and pulled slightly away from her face. Tucked by her right ear was a beautiful light purple flower that matched those at the alter. The Professor's mind went absolutely blank when he saw her, he was so stunned.

Thus, the wedding began. The wedding vows were as they are in most weddings. Finally, the Professor put the ring on Mary Ann's finger. She put a ring on his finger.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" the Skipper proclaimed. No sooner had he stopped talking then the Professor kissed his new wife. After almost a minute, the Skipper cleared his throat. The two pulled apart, grinning.

Later that night was the wedding reception. It was entirely planned by Mrs. Howell. Everyone gave a speech, starting with the Skipper.

"I always knew you two were perfect together. Your personalities fit well and you never argue. You two are such a wonderful couple and I wish you the best." was all he said. And yet, he didn't need to say much else. The Howells mostly reiterated what he said and quickly sat down, not wishing to be in the spotlight. Next was Gilligan.

"I don't know much about relationships or love. But I know you two will really enjoy life together. I'm glad you guys get to go on a honeymoon to relax and spend time together, but I think we might struggle hear without you both here. You always know what to do when we don't. All I can say is that I hope we don't encounter any trouble while you're gone. I hope you two enjoy your time off and enjoy your life new together." he finished. The speech raised mush laughter from everyone and cheers at the end. Finally, came Ginger. Leave it to her to have the most memorable speech.

"Wow, Mary Ann. I never expected either of us to get married on the island. Then again, I never thought we'd be here this long. But I think you both made the right choice in getting married. I had a feeling it was coming from the moment you two began spending so much time together. I have a knack for these things, you know. Plus, you two are just perfect together in the first place. I also recall that Mary Ann was the first of us that the Professor met on that day when we all were shipwrecked. Well, I suppose you two will move in together. I'm going to miss having a roommate, but I think I might enjoy having all the space. Either way, enjoy your life together. Oh, and have fun tonight." she said, winking at the end. The Professor almost chocked on his drink upon realizing what she had just implied.

Finally, it was time for dancing. The Professor and Mary Ann mostly danced together, but saved one or two dances for the others. Ginger tried giving the Professor advice, but he stopped her.

"Ginger, this is one thing I can figure out myself." he said. She laughed at his comment and went to find someone to dance with. The Professor pulled Mary Ann close.

"Who would've thought that we'd be married? Before being shipwrecked, I didn't know if I'd ever get married. But here I am. And I'm married to the most wonderful woman I the world." he told her as the sweet music played. Mary Ann said nothing, but rested her head on his chest. She was too happy to speak and still letting it all sink in. Finally she broke the soft silence between them.

"I love you, Roy." she said. It took him a moment to realize she had just used his first name. It sounded nice when she spoke it.

"I love you, Mrs. Hinkley." he whispered before pulling her in for a kiss. They were finally happy and content with life.

**Well that was fun. Send me suggestions for any future chapters! I've got ideas, but I don't know if I want to do them right away. **

**Until next time,**

**Annette :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry its taken so long! I got writer's block, but someone suggested two things and I decided to combine them both. Enjoy!

The honeymoon was heaven for the two Castaways. No one to bother or interrupt them, and they were happy to be together. And, of course, no one was around to catch them being wonderfully romantic. The Professor insisted on cooking dinner more than once and actually turned out to be a great cook! The two were so excited to now be married and together. Unfortunately, their excitement was cut short. It seemed to begin halfway through their vacation when the Professor began drinking larger amounts of water than usual. It seemed odd that he was constantly thirsty, but Mary Ann assumed it was due to the tropical heat and the Professor said nothing of it. Until, that is, the day he collapsed.

He and Mary Ann were taking a walk along the beach and talking until he suddenly grabbed her shoulder for support.

"Roy? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mary Ann asked, her tone growing more alarmed. The Professor shook his head as he sat down in the sand. Mary Ann knelt next to him.

"Got really dizzy all of the sudden. I think I know what's wrong. Go get Skipper or...Gilligan." the Professor said haltingly.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be right here, just tell me what to do." his wife cried, scared now.

"I told you...go find Skipper...or someone. Please. I know what to do." he said. Mary Ann tried to protest, but he put his hand up to stop her.

"Mary Ann, darling. Stop arguing, it's wasting time." he said. Finally, she got up and ran into the jungle to get back to camp. When she got there, everyone was eating lunch.

"Skipper! Gilligan! Ginger! I need help!" she cried. Everyone turned to see her.

"Mary Ann! What's wrong?" the Skipper asked. Mary Ann explained everything and everyone followed her back to the Professor. When the group got there, the Professor had passed out in the sand. They moved him under a shady tree and woke him up. He slowly instructed them to find his book on tropical viruses. Ginger found it and looked up the Professor's virus.

"What's it say? " asked Gilligan, while the Skipper and Mary Ann got the Professor to sit up against the tree.

"Treatment consists of replacing sugars and water into his system." Ginger read out loud. Mary Ann breathed a sigh of relief. At least there was a cure. Skipper carried the Professor back to camp while Gilligan and the Howells went looking for fresh water. At the same time, the girls went to gather fruits.

"At least the virus is common and has a fairly simple cure. " Ginger commented.

"True. I just hope he'll be alright. Especially now that-" Mary Ann stopped herself from finshing and continued walking. Ginger stopped her.

"Now that what? Now that you're married? I see what you mean. You've been married to the love of your life for only a month and you don't want to lose him. " Ginger guessed.

"You're right about that, but there's another possible reason." Mary Ann said quietly. Ginger stopped and just stared at her.

"What do you mean? Wait a minute... " the movie star said, already guessing it.

"Ginger, I think I might be pregnant." Mary Ann confessed. Ginger's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What? Are you sure? "

"Not quite yet. But I have all the symptoms and it seems to add up to it. That's why he needs to be okay." Mary Ann continued. Ginger hugged her best friend.

"I'm so happy for you two. And I know you'll be the best mother in the world. " she said. Mary Ann laughed.

"I don't know about being the best, but I'll try." she said. She turned serious again. "Roy and I discussed having children and we both decided to go ahead with it. I'm just worried about the dangers of it. I mean, we don't have modern medicine. I know many people have survived childbirth before modern medicine, but I'm still scared."

"I know what you mean but I think you'll be okay." Ginger said.

As the days went by, the Professor slowly recovered. The virus that had struck him had made him very dehydrated. After a week or so, Mary Ann discovered she really was pregnant. She didn't end up having to tell him because he figured it out on his own. She was sitting with him in their new hut and was awake for a long time.

"Dear, don't you think you should sleep a little? After all, you are carrying our child now. " the Professor commented, trying to hide a smile. Mary Ann moved closer to him in the bed.

"How'd you figure it out? " she asked.

"You stopped wearing halter tops, you have mood swings more often, and yesterday you said you had trouble fitting into you're pants." The Professor said, letting his happy smile show.

"Are you happy about this?" Mary Ann asked. The Professor touched her stomach gently then gave her a kiss.

"Of course I'm happy. This is exactly what we wanted. We'll make great parents. Besides, we have everyone else to help us when we need it." he said softly. Mary Ann kissed him back.

"Maybe we'll be rescued before the baby is born." Mary Ann said hopefully. The Professor nodded.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure that we are. Even if you have to give birth on the island, I promise you that everything will be okay. " he said.

The next morning, Mary Ann discussed it with Ginger.

"You'll be the godmother, I hope." Mary Ann said as she hung up the laundry.

"Of course! And if we get rescued first, I'll stay in the same area as you so I can be there when the time comes. When are you announcing it? " Ginger asked.

"Tonight. I hope everyone will be glad." Mary Ann told her.

That evening, Mary Ann and the Professor announced the good news.

"In about eight months, Mary Ann and I are going to be parents." the Professor announced. After a brief moment of confused silence, everyone began to congratulate them.

"How perfect! I do hope it's a girl! The boys still outnumber us. " said Mrs. Howell.

"I hope it's a boy, then I can teach him how to fish and climb trees and hunt butterflies!" exclaimed Gilligan. Everyone laughed at that, knowing how great that would be for the young sailor. Hugs were given all around and everyone was in a good mood.

Author's note: hope you enjoyed it! Send some suggestions my way for future chapters.

Until next time,

Annette :)


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter got a good reception among all of you, so I'm sure this one will, too. Also, some of you asked if it was planned to have Mary Ann's pregnancy announced on Mother's Day. Yes, it was. Here's the next chapter, set about seven months later. Enjoy!

"Hi, Professor." said Gilligan, who walked by and noticed the Professor working hard on something.

"Hi, Gilligan."

"What are you working on? It looks important." the sailor asked.

"It is. I think I've fixed the radio enough so we can use it to contact other people. Want to help me try it? " the Professor asked after explaining his project. Gilligan nodded.

"Good. I need you to keep the batteries going while I transmit a signal." After a few minutes, they got a response! "This is the S.S. Minnow. Is anyone there? " the Professor asked. The was a crackling sound and then a voice was heard.

"We hear you loud and clear. Didn't you get shipwrecked a few years ago? " the man asked.

"Yes we did! We haven't been able to contact anyone except you! Where are you?" the Professor asked excitedly, with Gilligan next to him.

"We're a small air force base in Hawaii. What are your coordinates? " The Professor gave them the approximate location and explained the situation, not hesitating to mention Mary Ann's condition.

"We'll send a helicopter in about a month. We have to repair it first, so it can make the trip. By the way, my name is Luke Clark. That way you can contact us if needed. " the man in . Both signed off. The Professor and Gilligan ran to tell the others.

"Mary Ann!" called the Professor when he ran into the hut. His wife looked up anxiously.

"What Is it? What happened?" she asked, stopping the sewing she had been doing.

"We're going to be rescued! I fixed the radio! Gilligan and I contacted someone at an air force base in Hawaii. His name is Luke Clark and he's coming for us in a helicopter in a month! They have to do some repairs first." he explained excitedly. Mary Ann's face lit up immediately.

"How wonderful! And just in time for the baby, too! Oh Roy! We should have the Howells plan a party to celebrate! " Mary Ann suggested. The Professor laughed.

"I'm sure they'd be happy to!" he chuckled.

Everyone was overjoyed with the news of the rescue. For the next few weeks, the Castaways kept in touch with Luke to check the progress. On the last night on the island, the Howells hosted a great party and everyone was in good spirits.

"You know, this island could be a real money maker someday. I assume I'll come back someday. It really is quite charming. " Mr. Howell commented. Everyone smiled at this thought.

"I think we'll all return at some point. It almost seems like we're leaving home." the Skipper added.

"This island has been so good to us over the time we were here." Mrs. Howell sighed. This resulted in a collective sigh from the Castaways. The Professor broke the silence.

"It really has. We are in a geologically dangerous place. For one thing, the constant moving of the tectonic plates has caused volcanic eruptions. Had we not been in a safe area, we could've died. Anothr example is that we have been bombarded by meteors. This is due to the fact that-" he was cut off by Mary Ann, sitting near him, poking his arm.

"Dear, you're rambling again." she grinned while everyone laughed. Just then, they heard a crackle on the radio.

"Come in S.S. Minnow. Are you there? " asked a voice, undoubtedly Luke.

"Right here, Luke." said Mary Ann.

"Great. Good news everyone! I'll arrive around ten in the morning. But I have bad news, too. I can only fit three in my helicopter. I'll send back for the rest of you immediately after the first three arrive in Hawaii. I strongly suggest Mary Ann and the Professor, judging by the situation. I'll leave you to decide who the third person will be." Luke announced before signing off. The Castaways stared at each other for a long time. Gilligan broke the silence.

"I vote Ginger to go with them. " he said. "She's the godmother and she promised Mary Ann she'd be there with her. " he explained quickly. Nodding went around the table.

"He's right. I did say that and I want to stay with Mary Ann in case anything happens." Ginger agreed.

"But its unlikely anything can happen that fast. I'm sure you won't miss anything within a few days." Mary Ann mentioned, not wanting to take the oppertunity of leaving from others.

"Mary Ann, may I remind you that you're already two weeks past the due date? I'm going with you. " Ginger replied seriously. The matter was settled and that was it. No arguing possible. While Mary Ann was extremely glad Ginger was coming, but she felt bad for the others who would have to wait. But they continued celebrating as if nothing bothered them.

The next morning came quickly. It was a gorgeous day and, according to Luke, it was nice in Hawaii too. He arrived just on time and everyone was anxious. They all were excited, but they couldn't help being nervous.

"How long will it take to get there? " the Professor asked. Luke checked his watch. "If we leave now, we should get there around 1:00. So, about three hours." he replied.

"Wonderful! Listen, we can't thank you enough for this. There are so many times we've failed to get off this island and now we've succeeded. We can go home. Ginger can resume her acting career, the Howells can use their money again, Gilligan and Skipper can start sailing again, and Mary Ann can have our baby in a real hospital. It means the world to us that all this can happen. " the Professor told him with appreciation. Luke grinned.

"I'm just glad to help you all. You've been gone for so long that it's a huge news story regarding this rescue. I wish you could all come at the same time. My helicopter only fits four including me and they wouldn't let me borrow a small plane." he said. Everyone smiled a little sadly and soon the little belongings they had were loaded on. Everyone got goodbye hugs and there were some tears, too. Gilligan, the eternal optimist, tried cheering everyone up.

"It's only a couple days! Besides, maybe next time we see them Mary Ann will have had her baby." he turned to the three who were leaving. "Good luck. See you soon. " For those words, he got a kiss from the girls and a quick hug from the Professor. By then, it was time to leave. Ginger, Mary Ann, and the Professor got in the helicopter. As they took off, they waved goodbye. Ginger sighed, sitting back in her seat.

"Can I even wait a few days?" she questioned. Mary Ann shook her head.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." the Professor assured them. The ride itself was fairly smooth. They stared out the windows as they came towards the coast.

"Luke, would it be alright if you dropped us off at the hospital? I want Mary Ann to have a checkup as soon as possible." the Professor asked. Luke nodded.

"Sure, Mr. Hinkley. It'll only be a few more minutes now." he replied. They were lucky there was a landing pad on the roof. Ginger got out first, then the Professor. He helped Mary Ann out of the helicopter. News reporters were everywhere! Ginger was used to this and said, "I'll hold them off! You two need together inside. "

The Professor and Mary Ann got inside as fast as possible. Once inside, Mary Ann immediately stopped and put a hand to her stomach.

"Roy, the baby. It's coming." she gasped. The Professor took her arm.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

Author's note: I love leaving you guys at the best parts. IMPORTANT: send me ides for the baby's gender and name. I already know the middle name that will work for both genders. But I might make it the first name.

Until next time,

Annette :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the kind words, everyone! I love doing this so much. I've always wanted to be a writer, and this is my chance to practice. Anyway, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Also, this will include family members of the Professor and Mary Ann. Enjoy!

Ginger managed to get away from the reporters after almost half an hour. She told many stories they wanted to hear, but eventually gave up. She found the Professor pacing nervously in the waiting room.

"Gee, Professor. Don't they even let the fathers be there for a checkup? " she asked. He didn't hear much of what she said.

"Doctor said it would take a while. I just hope she's alright." he muttered, half to himself.

"Professor, a checkup doesn't take this long." she said. After a moment, it dawned on each of them what the other was saying. Ginger's eyes widened and the Professor stopped pacing and sat down.

"Ginger, I'm sorry I didn't explain. You see, Mary Ann is in the delivery room. She's having the baby today. Right now." he said as Ginger sat in the chair next to him.

"Don't worry, Professor. She's strong, she'll be fine." the movie star said. He smiled at her.

"I know. I just don't like waiting. I wish I could fast forward in time." he told her. Ginger modded. The two sat in silence for the rest of the wait. They waited for quite a long time, but neither got tired or bored. They just were nervous and anxious to see Mary Ann and the baby. Neither of them knew how long it would take. At one point, a nurse came in, but not with news.

"Mr. Hinkley? The phone is for you. Come on down the hall, please." she said. The Professor followed her to the phone. He answered it.

"Hello? "

"Hi, Professor! This is Luke. I wasn't sure how to reach you so I figured I'd try the hospital. " he explained.

"Good guess. After you left, Mary Ann went into labor. Ginger and I are still waiting." the Professor explained. Luke smiled.

"Congratulations! Any news on it yet? " the pilot asked.

"None, so far. What's the reason for the call? The other Castaways back yet?" the Professor asked.

"Yes, they just got back a few minutes ago. Skipper and Gilligan want to talk, so I'll visit later. " Luke said. The Professor heard muffled voices and then someone dropped the phone, Gilligan probably.

"Hi, Professor! I can't wait until the baby is born! Skipper and I are gonna visit once we get the news." Gilligan said happily.

"Wonderful! How will I contact you? "

"Just call Luke. We're staying with him until we can get settled. Congrats, Professor. I have to go now, but Skipper says congratulations and he says hello. Bye, Professor! " the first mate said, and they both hung up.

After that, nothing much happened for another hour. The nurse came back, this time with news. The Professor had begun pacing again when she entered.

"Mr. Hinkley?" she asked. He stopped and walked to her.

"Yes? How's my wife?" he responded urgently. The nurse smiled.

"Just wonderful. And your son is fine, too." she grinned. It took a moment for this to sink in.

"My... son? I have a son? " the Professor mumbled quietly. The nurse nodded.

"You can see him and your wife soon. I suggest you rest at home for a few hours. I think you and your wife need some rest. " she told him. He nodded slowly and made his way over to Ginger.

"What'd she say? " Ginger asked.

"A son. Ginger, I have a son! " he said in wonder. After she hugged him, he explained what the nurse had told him to do.

"I'll call Luke for you. We'll see if he knows what to do." Ginger suggested. Luke made arrangements with the Howells, who were at their home in Hawaii. Ginger spent the night with the Howells while the Professor stayed at Luke's house with the Skipper and Gilligan.

The next morning, the Professor, Skipper, Gilligan, Ginger, Luke and the Howells went to see Mary Ann and the baby. They were only allowed in one at a time, so the Professor went in first. When he entered the room, Mary Ann was sitting in bed, reading. She looked up when the door opened.

"Hi, Roy. The nurse will be back in a minute with the baby. Can you believe that you're a father?" she said smiling and putting down the book. The Professor kissed her and sat on the side of the bed. He smiled softly.

"I can't believe it. And you're a mother! " he said just as the nurse came back in, holding a blue bundle. She handed the baby to Mary Ann and then left. The couple stared at the baby. His hair was a black tuft on his head and his eyes had already turned brown.

"Isn't he beautiful? " Mary Ann said after letting the Professor hold the baby.

"Yes, he is. He looks just like you. What should we name him?" the Professor added. Mary Ann thought for a moment .

"You decide the first name. I know the perfect middle name." Mary Ann decided.

"Alright. His first name will be Charles, after my grandfather. We'll call him Charlie for short. And his middle name?"

"He should be named after his father, so I want his middle name to be Roy. Our son, Charles Roy Hinkley." Mary Ann stated. The Professor looked down at his son.

"Yes, Charles Roy Hinkley."

Everyone got to visit. Ginger was so happy about the little boy. Gilligan was worried about not being able to teach Charlie about climbing trees and fishing, but they assured him he could. Later that afternoon, Mary Ann got a surprise visit... from her parents!

"You disappear for four years, and when you get back I become a grandmother. What exactly happened on that island? " Mrs. Summers asked jokingly. Mary Ann giggled.

"I married the most wonderful man in the world. You'll meet him soon. Would you like to hold your grandson? " Mary Ann gently put little Charlie in his grandmother's arms.

"Oh, isn't he a darling! What did you two decide to name him?" Mrs. Summers asked.

"Charles Roy Hinkley. Charles after his great-grandfather and Roy after his father. What do you think? " Mary Ann asked.

"Beautiful. As soon as we saw the news yesterday evening, we took the next flight here. Yes, the story of the returning Castaways is all over the news." Mrs. Summers explained. At that moment, Mary Ann's father entered the room. He was a tall man with greying hair. He was all smiles when he saw his daughter.

"So, where's little Charlie?" he asked, and Mrs. Summers let him hold the baby. After a moment, he looked up and shifted his gaze to Mary Ann.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. I was talking to your husband earlier. He's a wonderful man. How funny how you all met. Did he really save you from quicksand?" Mr. Summers asked. Mary Ann laughed.

"Yes and that was before we became a couple. Have you met the others yet?" she asked. Both of her parents nodded. They had met all the Castaways in the waiting room. Mary Ann told them more stories, but soon they had to go.

"Mom, Dad. Roy and I were talking and we want to move to Kansas as soon as we can." Mary Ann announced.

"That's wonderful! Will you be coming with us in a few days?" Mrs. Summers asked. Mary Ann nodded. She arranged with them that she, the Professor, and Charlie would live with them until they had a home of their own. The Professor's family would visit them for a week once they arrived in Kansas. Everyone was overjoyed at the arrival of the new baby. It was the start of a new life for everyone and nobody really knew what the future held for them.

Author's note: Hope you all liked this chapter! I do want to explain the name a little. I did want the middle name to be "Roy" from the start. The name I mentioned last time was Jesse. It was my great-grandmother's name and I've seen it as a boy's name as well. As I wrote, I chose "Charlie" instead. I have a good friend named Charlie and that is my grandfather's name as well.

Until next time,

Annette :)


	11. Chapter 11

I love getting reviews because you are all so nice! It's like a little gift every time I check my email! Here's the sad news. This is the last chapter. Unfortunately, I don't know where to take the story from here. I'm really glad you all enjoyed this, and be sure to read the Author's note at the end for more news. Enjoy!

Everyone stayed in Hawaii for another two weeks. About two days after Charlie was born, Mary Ann and the Professor went to the court to make their marriage official. It took a little time to make all the arrangements for living in Kansas. In all the excitement they forgot to figure out when Charlie's birthday was. The family went back to the hospital before leaving for Kansas.

"What's the child's name? " asked the nurse.

"Charles Roy Hinkley." the Professor responded as the nurse examined the records. After a few minutes, she found them.

"Born at 10:28 pm, October 17th, 1968." she told them. They were silent for a moment. October 17th was Charlie's birthday. They thanked her and went to the airport, they were almost late for their flight.

Mary Ann's parents took them to the family farm. When they arrived, they were given a happy surprise to find that Mary Ann's sister making lunch for them. When Mary Ann saw her, she introduced her to the Professor and Charlie.

"Roy, this is my sister Katie. Katie, this is my husband Professor Roy Hinkley. And, of course, my son Charlie." she said.

"Hi, Professor! Sure glad to meet you. Can I hold Charlie? " Katie asked. The Professor gladly put Charlie in her arms.

"Boy, he sure is cute! Wow, I can't believe I've got nephew." Katie said. Mary Ann laughed.

"Sis, how do you think I feel? He's my son." she said. Everyone laughed at that.

"Listen, lunch will be ready soon. Why don't you all sit down?" Katie suggested. As she served lunch she asked, "So, Professor. Where do you plan on working? "

"Until I get a steady job, I'm going to finish my book 'Fun With Ferns'. That's why I was in Hawaii, to research for the book. Now I'm ready to finish it." he explained.

"That's impressive! I wish I had enough patience for something like that. " Mr. Summers commented.

"Well, it's certainly not easy. It does give me the chance to be at home more often though." the Professor said.

"No wonder they call you 'Professor'. It's wise that you decided to be home." Mrs. Summers quipped. Everyone had a great time. It got even better when the Professor's parents arrived a week later.

"Mom! Dad! It's been such a long time. How have you been?" the Professor asked.

"Much better now that we know that you're safe. We all thought you had died." said his mother, Mrs. Hinkley. The Professor nodded somberly.

"I wish I could've contacted you. How's Joshua? Why couldn't he come? " he asked about his older brother.

"He's studying music in Italy. He'll be back in a few months, but he wanted to travel." answered Mr. Hinkley.

"Well, he's missing out. I hope he and Roy were always close so he'll come see his nephew." Mary Ann added.

"Yes, we were always close. Dad, has Joshua proposed to Judy yet? " the Professor asked. Mr. Hinkley grinned at this.

"He wrote to us saying that he's buying the ring in Italy. He's going to propose as soon as he gets back." he said, then told Mary Ann that Joshua has been dating Judy for five years.

"Quite a long time to be just dating. I hope it goes well for him! " Mary Ann responded. The Professor's parents smiled.

"Son, you really have a great girl and a perfect son of your own. I hope you two never leave each other." said Mrs. Hinkley.

"Even when we're gone, I don't think our love will end." the Professor said.

"I like the sound of that. It's undying love." Mary Ann said, giving her husband a kiss.

Author's note: this note may be long, but please read it. Sadly, this story is over. I have nowhere else to take the plot. As for the future, I realized what good reviews I got for my MAG oneshot. Within a week I may start on a MAG story. I might try a Professor / Ginger story, but maybe not. Let me know what you think of my ideas, I need as much feedback as possible!

Until next time,

Annette :)


End file.
